


Home for good.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert comes home from his last tour of duty in Afghanistan broken and damaged but still Robert Aaron's Robert.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Robert looked up as the lights of London sparkled up at him through the cabin window he was finally almost home he couldn't wait to see Aaron's face who he knew had no idea he had managed to get away early from duty he'd been gone just over a year and hadn't seen Aaron or the kids in over six months except for his last two weeks of R and R over five months ago when he had been too Ill to fly home and had spent them in isolation on camp Bastion.

As they taxied into their spot Robert took a deep breath and stood up from his seat to pull his rucksack down from the storage over his head his helmet was clipped on the front of it and he was shaking as he stuffed his book and reading glasses into the top of the dusty bag.

As he shouldered the heavy canvas bag he let out a sigh four more hours and he could see Aaron four more hours and he could see Emily, Milly,and finally meet Danielle or Dani his baby girl who was born soon after he had returned to duty after the Christmas holidays.

As he walked down the steps from the plane and across the tarmac of the runway Robert felt his anxiety build once more what if Aaron didn't want him what if the kids didn't love him anymore what if no-one wanted him back in Emmerdale?.

Robert shook his head trying to shift the painful realisation that Aaron might well still resent him for not making it home like he had promised he would but hopefully the surprise of him coming home would change all of that.

Robert walked through the arrivals gate into the hustle and bustle of London Heathrow with trepidation he'd made it this far he could make it the rest of the way he'd survived the IED bomb blast that had taken the lives of three of his comrades and friends men younger than himself men newly married and one a father of a four month old son who he had never had a chance to meet.

As he passed through the crowd people thanked him for his service when they saw his uniform and Robert just nodded in return 

Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed Robert headed towards the men's toilets and hurried inside he saw a empty stall and made his way towards it he could feel the sweat dripping down his spine and his hands began to shake as he got into the confined space he felt and tasted bile at the back of his mouth, dropping to his knees he closed his eyes as the first wave of panic induced nausea washed over him he gagged and retched only managing to bring up a mouthful of bile and stomach acid which he spat out it made his eyes water as it stung his raw throat on its way up and he felt tears leak from his eyes he sucked in lungfuls of air pushing himself to stand upright once more and flushed the loo stepping back out of the stall he found he was alone and splashed some cold water on his face before cupping his hands and rinsing his mouth out to try and remove the horrible taste.

"Are you okay sir?." A quiet voice asked and Robert looked behind him to see a young man not much older than his eldest daughter Emily standing just inside the door.

"I'm fine." Robert replied and the youngster rolled his eyes "hey we both know that's not true don't we now tell me you don't feel good do you sir you've been sick haven't you?." He asked and Robert knew better than to lie and nodded.

"My dad's a former soldier he's just outside I can send him in if you want he can help you?." The young man said and Robert nodded "thank you." He croaked and the young man nodded then was replaced by a older balding man who held out a hand to Robert.

"Tyler told me you weren't doing so well I know it cannot be easy coming home from war I served in Kosovo and Seirre Leone so I've seen my fair share of horrors I'm Tim by the way." The older man said and Robert nodded.

"I feel like a fool for getting sick I've been traveling since two days ago." He said letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

Tim nodded and offered to drive Robert home as they had to travel that way to head home themselves they had just returned from a family holiday to Turkey.

Robert thanked Tim for the offer and they left the toilets together Tyler wheeling Robert's black suitcase

When they pulled up outside his sister's cottage some four hours later it had just gone 9PM and her living room light was on and Robert could see Vic and Adam snuggled up watching TV.

He thanked Tim again for the lift and knocked on the door.

Vic glanced at the door and saw a tall figure stood on the other side Adam got up and opened the door.

"Oh my god Rob mate it's damn good to see you I didn't think you were due back till tomorrow?." Adam said hugging Robert who was simply smiling seeing the reaction on his brother in law's face.

"Oh Rob it's so good to see you." Vic said hugging Robert once her husband had let her big brother go.

"Have you seen Aaron today?." Robert asked he knew that Adam and Vic were in on his surprise as were Chas and Paddy.

"Yeah I think he's figured out that something is up but knowing Aaron he will have jumped to the wrong conclusion as per." Adam replied and Robert sniggered 

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go and surprise him he's got no idea." Robert said and Adam laughed as Robert made his way towards home with his rucksack and suitcase Vic and Adam watched him until he was out of sight.

Robert walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell waiting patiently for someone to answer when the door opened there was a loud squeal and he caught Emily in his arms dropping his rucksack onto the ground as his arms wrapped themselves around his thirteen year old daughter.

"Daddy omg daddy." Another set of arms wrapped themselves around ro Robert's legs as eleven year old Milly hugged him too.

"Girls what have I told you about opening the door?.." Aaron stopped speaking as he took in the scene in front of him his husband Robert stood on their porch his arms full of his girls and Aaron felt his chest constrict and he began to cry holding Danielle against his shoulder he stepped out onto the porch and wrapped his free arm around Robert and Emily soon slid down and took Danielle into her arms as her parents finally embraced each other taking Milly's hand they headed back inside letting Robert and Aaron share a moment on the porch before they headed inside as well.

Aaron simply clung to Robert and buried his face into Robert's neck breathing in the scent he had missed so much.

"I'm so sorry about what happened before I left that was not the right thing to say or do and I'm so sorry my darling." Robert whispered into Aaron's ear and Aaron sighed and kissed Robert putting all of his current feelings into that kiss.

"I love you so much Rob." Aaron whispered as they broke for air moments later and Robert just nodded and took hold of Aaron's hand.

"Let's go inside I have a daughter to meet don't I?." Robert said and Aaron nodded.

"You do she's a diamond Rob I admit giving birth without you there was horrible I just wanted you there with me so bad." Aaron said and Robert felt a wave of guilt crash over him making him shiver in the warm evening air.

"Hey don't go there not now I've just got you back none of what happened was your fault I know that now and I hope you will too one day now I know there is a little girl in this house who needs a cuddle with her Daddy." Aaron said as they shut the door behind them and stepped into the living room just off the hall.

Emily saw them enter the living room and got to her feet Danielle still held safe in her arms when she reached Robert she gently eased dani into his arms and the baby shuffled before opening her aquamarine blue eyes and gazing up at her daddy as if working him out to be someone she trusted.

Robert felt a lump form in his throat as he felt her snuggle closer and her eyes drifted shut as she lay in his arms he couldn't believe he was this lucky he had three beautiful daughters and all thanks to his wonderful husband who was stood beside him.


	2. Sickness strikes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets a nasty bout of stomach flu a day after he comes home.

Aaron snapped awake hearing the bathroom door bang shut down the landing assuming it was one of the kids getting up to have a wee he rolled over and reached out towards Robert then he realised it was Robert as his place in their bed was empty and cold to the touch getting up Aaron walked over to their bedroom door and stepped out onto the landing and walked down past Danielle's nursery where the little baby was slumbering peacefully after her last feed and change a hour before, as he reached the bathroom Aaron heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up and knocked on the door.

"Rob you okay in there can I come in love?." He called through the polished wood and waited for a response.

"I'm fine." Came a muffled reply and Aaron rolled his eyes before pushing down on the door handle and as it opened stepping into the bathroom he winced as Robert retched again from his position slumped over the toilet his trousers were soaked in sweat and his body shook with the force of his vomiting 

"Oh baby take it easy just try to breathe for me Rob." Aaron said crouching down behind Robert's hunched figure and starting to rub his back 

"I'm sorry." Robert croaked and Aaron just shook his head "don't be sorry you're clearly not well darling." He said softly and Robert whimpered as more vomit streamed out of his mouth and some even though his nose.

"That's it you're okay just let it out you'll feel better no don't swallow it back down let it come out." Aaron encouraged and Robert nodded and retched once more before leaning back into Aaron's arms.

"I don't feel good." He moaned and Aaron sighed "it's okay I know you don't sweetheart." He whispered kissing the side of Robert's sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to make a mess downstairs." He whimpered.

"Hey no apologies necessary you aren't well anyone with half a brain can see that I know you remember in sickness and in health." Aaron said and Robert nodded weakly before attempting to stand up to clean his teeth.

"Rinse and spit first don't try to drink get rid of the yucky taste first yeah." Aaron said as Robert picked up the cup of water that was on the sink.

Robert swilled the cool water round his mouth then spat it into the sink before brushing his teeth then as they left the bathroom he leaned heavily on Aaron who carried the sick bowl in his hand hoping Robert wouldn't have to use it.

Tucking his poorly husband back into bed Aaron heard muffled cries coming from the nursery and went to check on Danielle who was awakened by Robert throwing up so much and so violently.

After a kiss and a cuddle from Aaron Danielle was soon asleep again and Aaron returned to Robert who was fast asleep once more his left hand pressed against his sore tummy.

Aaron got up when his alarm went off and went to wake Emily and Milly for school leaving Robert in bed to sleep as much as possible he knew sleep was the magic bullet for Robert.

After dropping the girls at school Aaron took Danielle to see Diane for a couple of hours and then returned home to check on Robert he heard the shower running as they walked in the door and smiled at a sleepy Dani as he settled her into her travel cot in the window of the front window he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Robert padding down the stairs towards him he was dressed in trackkies and a faded t shirt Robert was pale and had black rings round his eyes from lack of sleep.

Aaron approached Robert and wrapped his arms around his suffering husband kissing him softly on his pale cheek.

"Feeling any better love?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "a little haven't been sick for a while but I did have diarrhea earlier bad that's why I was in the shower I had a bit of a emergency but didn't quite make it in time." He admitted 

"Are your trousers in the bathroom still you poor thing?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "in the tub in the bath I put them in to soak it was disgusting." He said shuddering and then he shivered and Aaron held him close rubbing his back comfortingly.

"You'll feel better soon your just poorly right now because you've picked up a nasty bug.


	3. Shopping Stress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes food shopping with Aaron and Dani and finds it hard to cope when someone makes him jump.

Friday morning 0900 Tesco's Leeds.

Robert laid a sleeping Dani into the baby seat on the trolley clipping her into the safety harness and tucked a blanket round her small body making sure her comfort toy was beside her and they walked towards the store, Aaron watched Robert steering the trolley with unforgotten practised ease as they entered the busy shop Aaron stopped to pick up some on offer pancakes with chocolate chips knowing that Robert loved those as did the kids and as it was Saturday the next day he thought they could have a treat.

Robert glanced back when he sensed Aaron wasn't with him and rolled his eyes at his husband as Aaron approached and dropped the three packets of pancakes into the trolley as they walked further into the store there was a loud crash from somewhere and Robert flinched Aaron put his left hand onto Robert's right arm and gave it a comforting squeeze no words were needed as Aaron knew where Robert had vanished to inside his head he was back in Afghanistan watching his comrades die.

"It's okay Rob it's okay your safe your home now come back to me love I'm here just come back." Aaron said keeping his voice calm as he worked to help Robert from his flashback.

"What's wrong with him is he a bit spastic?." A voice shouted and Aaron turned to see a group of ternagers pointing and laughing at Robert as he shook with fear gripping onto the trolley.

"No he's not he's my husband and he's just come back from a long tour of duty in Afghanistan." Aaron replied glaring at the group.

"It's okay I'm fine now sorry about that." Robert mumbled a moment later.

"What's wrong with you I didn't think they let spas into the army." The lad repeated and his mates all laughed again egging him on to wind Aaron up the noise had woken Dani from her sleep and she began to cry and Robert undid the harness and lifted her out and laid her against his shoulder rubbing her back in small circles.

"Well done you upset my little girl she's already had a disturbed night because she's poorly and now just when she was getting the rest she needs you wake her up." Robert said swaying gently as he spoke trying to ease Dani back off to sleep.

Eventually the boys lost interest in winding the couple up and moved on and Aaron and Robert carried on with their shopping.

Robert was looking for his favourite crisps when he was approached by a member of staff who wanted to shake his hand and thank him.for his service Robert blushed and looked embarrassed "I didn't do much I just did what I had to do to keep my men safe but that didn't always work out now I'm sorry but I need to find my husband and daughter." He said and the lady nodded and let him go Robert spotted his crisps and snatched up the bag and made his way back towards Aaron and Dani.

"That was awkward." He said and Aaron just smiled at him.


	4. Dinner with Chas and Paddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and the family go for dinner in the pub with Chas and Paddy.

"You look handsome darling, and you smell mighty fine too." Aaron said as he hugged Robert running his hand through Robert's soft freshly washed hair and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ugh dad put him down geez your like a pair of teenagers can we have pizza at the pub?." Emily asked she was dressed in blue stonewashed jeans and a pale pink sweater with Daddy's princess on the front her battered black converse high tops on her feet over stripy socks.

"And you shouldn't be looking but I'm right aren't I isn't daddy handsome?." Aaron asked and Emily laughed "if you call faded jeans and a old old shirt handsome then you need stronger contacts Pop's." She said and ran off before Aaron could catch her to tickle her.

When they reached the pub Chas walked round from behind the bar to greet them with hugs and kisses and she commented on how thin Robert appeared to be and Robert tried to reassure her he was fine 

In order to reassure Chas that he was okay Robert ate all of his dinner he ordered shepherd's pie one of his favourite meals and had sticky toffee pudding for dessert with ice cream.

Chas was glad to see him eating properly again he hadn't been well when he first got home she knew that because she had looked after the kids while Robert was ill with a nasty bout of stomach flu.

Later as the family returned from the pub Milly walked along holding Roberts hand when she suddenly started to cry and her right hand move onto her tummy which was making horrible noises.

"You feeling okay baby girl?." Robert asked gently and Milly shook her head, " feel sick daddy and my tummy really hurts. " she whimpered and Robert lifted her into his arms his arms supporting her underneath her bottom as she wrapped her legs around Roberts waist.

Robert laid one of his hands onto Milly's back and rubbed soothing circles into it hoping that they would get her to relax a little before they got home, he wasn't so lucky though "feel sick Daddy." Milly whispered and she coughed which turned into a gag.

Robert set her down onto her feet on a patch of grass just beside the village green and winced as she gagged again before burping and then swallowing hard looking ahead to where Aaron had reached the house Robert lifted Milly back into his arms not caring if she got sick on him and hurried towards the house.

"I really don't feel good Daddy." Milly whispered tears still leaked down her cheeks soaking into the collar of Roberts shirt.

Aaron was just putting Dani to bed when Milly finally gave up the fight against her stomach and threw up onto the landing carpet just outside the bathroom dóor.

"Oh bubba it's okay just let it out." Aaron said as Milly gagged again and another stream of vomit joined the mess already on the floor Robert appeared and seeing his middle child in such distress went to help as he eased Milly's zip up hoodie down off her shoulders he felt the heat of her fever shaking her body.

"Oh Milly that's gross." Emily said screwing up her nose as she came upstairs.

"It's not gross she's not feeling well Em can't you see she's shivering." Robert replied as he lifted Milly's sweat soaked t shirt over her head and then led her into the bathroom while Aaron cleaned up the mess outside.

"I'm sorry daddy I couldn't hold it anymore." Milly sobbed and Robert sighed "it doesn't matter baby you're poorly Darlin please don't apologize for making a mess now do you still feel sick or shall we give you some medicine help you feel better?." He asked and Milly shrugged then nodded.

Robert got the Nurofen out of the medicine cabinet and measured out the correct dose for Milly's age and squirted it into the side of her mouth as she swallowed the strawberry flavoured medicine she stopped crying.

Aaron poked his head round the door "how you doing monkey?." He asked and Milly held out her arms to him wanting a cuddle from her Pop's.


	5. Emotional.

Eighteen months later,

Robert stood looking out of his and Aaron's bedroom window at the soft snow that was falling he'd woken up from a bad dream and had struggled to get back to sleep he kept seeing the explosion that killed his comrades and friends he heard the duvet rustling and turned towards the bed Aaron was sat up and had switched on his bedside lamp which cast a warm glow over him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?." Aaron asked spotting Robert standing by the window.

"Couldn't sleep." Robert replied and sniffled as snot made its way towards his mouth.

"Oh baby." Aaron said getting out of bed and padding over to Robert and wrapping his arms around Robert holding him safe against him.

Robert began to sob and Aaron did his best to calm Robert down to try and avoid him making himself sick from crying.

"What's got you so upset love?." Aaron asked rubbing Robert's back soothingly trying to calm him down.

"He died in my arms Aaron he was just a boy." Robert choked out his voice hitching as he sobbed gripping onto Aaron like a drowning man gripped a rock.

"Oh my darling shhh it's okay I've got you Rob you're okay your home with me and the kids we will help you just tell me what happened baby." Aaron said still rubbing Robert's back .

As he started to calm down Emily appeared in the doorway holding Dani in her arms the little toddler was staring at Robert her little arms outstretched wanting to comfort her Daddy at nearly two and a half Dani was the image of Robert from the colour of her hair to the sound of her giggles she was definitely his daughter and the shade of blue of her eyes well that was likely the only part of her that was all Aaron.

"Daddy no sad." Dani said sweetly and Robert just looked at his youngest child and held out his arms to her and Emily placed her into them at 17 almost 18 Emily was home for a short time she was at university in Durham studying history and French two of her favourite subjects.

Milly was in the middle of taking her mock GCSEs and extremely stressed out with them she had come down with a cold a week earlier and the poor girl was still snotty and coughing now a week later and Aaron blamed the stress of her exams.

Emily was trying to help Milly as much as she could while she was home which included supplying her with all her favourite comfort food and drink and movies on the sofa snuggled up together under Milly's fuzzy blanket.


	6. Accidents happen part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is involved in a car crash on his way home from driving Emily back to university and he suffers a severe head and neck injury resulting in a brain injury.

Aaron would never forget that night in October the night his and Roberts lives changed forever he was just putting Dani to bed when his phone rang seeing Robert's name flash across the screen Aaron answered but instead of hearing the soft tone of his husband Aaron heard the deep voice of a police officer telling him there had been an accident and that his husband was on his way to hospital with serious injuries Aaron looked at his watch it was nine thirty at night a Sunday night in late October, he started to pace then remembered he could call his mum to help she loved the kids and Robert so much thanking the police officer for ringing him Aaron hung up and called Chas.

"Hello whoolpack." Charity answered.

" hi is my mum about its sort of urgent?. " he asked.

Charity must've heard the panic in Aaron's voice because she yelled for Chas who soon took the phone.

"Aaron love what is it?." Chas asked and Aaron just burst into tears.

" Robs been injured in a accident mum I have to go to the hospital. " he sobbed and Chas immediately began to summon the troops as soon as the phone went down.

Belle stayed to help behind the bar while Chas Paddy Lisa and Zak all headed to Thorne Cottage where Robert and Aaron lived Cain said he would meet them at the hospital with Moira and Adam and Vic headed there as well.

Diane saw a police car pull up outside the pub and guessed something bad had happened as she made her way over one of the officers asked her if she was Diane Sugden she confirmed she was and was shocked as handcuffs where put on her wrists.

"Diane Sugden I am arresting you on suspicion of the attempted murder of Robert Jacob Sugden." The officer said and Diane just nodded before glaring over at Chas .

"I told you he'd be nothing but trouble he hasn't changed he's still the same his father was right to send him away he's bad he's evil he's possessed by the devil he has to did your not safe." Diane spat venomously as she was placed into the back of the car and driven away.

" let's go find Aaron and get him to the hospital he needs to be with Robert. " Paddy said and Chas nodded not wanting to believe that Diane had planned and plotted to kill her son in law her stepson.

Meanwhile Aaron had been pacing the house waiting for his mum to arrive and when she did he almost collapsed into her arms tears streamed down his face and Chas just held him rocking him and whispering soft words of comfort into his ear trying to soothe him as best she could.

Robert was taken straight to surgery on arrival at hospital he had suffered a severe head and neck injury in the accident where his brakes had appeared to have failed but on closer examination by scenes of crime officers and traffic officers it was discovered that the brakes had been cut and very deliberately cut by someone who knew what they were doing someone who had experience in a garage or knew someone who did.

Robert was in a coma when Aaron finally arrived at the hospital flanked by Zak and Lisa, when Aaron found out how Robert had ended up in the accident he was angry because he knew who was behind the accident and told the police at the hospital as much who sent a unit out to pick up Diane.

Aaron sat beside Robert day after day night after night for five long days until one morning Roberts eyes blinked open he had been taken off the ventilator the day before and was on oxygen supplied through a nasal cannula he looked over and smiled at Aaron.

"Oh god Rob it's so good to see your eyes again baby I've been so scared and worried about you sweetheart." Aaron said and Robert nodded before reaching out to squeeze Aaron's hand tightening his grip and just nodding at Aaron.

"What happened to me?." He asked his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Aaron pressed the alarm on Robert's bed and a kind nurse appeared with a big smile on her face.

"It's good to have you back Mr Dingle." She said and Robert grinned sleepily at her.

As the days went by some of the effects of Robert's brain injury were becoming more obvious and Aaron realised that he now had a little side a small side and Aaron decided to accept Robert for who he was he was still his Robert just with a few additions to his personality.

Two months later,

Aaron pulled up outside the residential care facility where Robert had been staying during his extensive rehabilitation from his accident Robert had recently been diagnosed with autism spectrum disorder and sensory processing disorder, and also Robert had been registered as a little and a doctor had been found who specialized in the treatment of littles and their care givers.

Aaron pressed the buzzer and answered to say he was Robert Sugden Dingles husband and was there to pick him up and take him home to Emmerdale.

Milly and Dani were waiting at home for Robert and Emily was traveling down to stay for a few days to help Robert settle back into life at home.

When Robert appeared he was wearing his Spiderman tracksuit bottoms and batman t shirt and black zip up hoodie and trainers on his feet he was pale and tired looking and he had been given his meds ready to travel home Aaron took Robert's bags from the nurse and then taking his hand led him out of the building for the last time and drove him home to Emmerdale.

Chas was waiting at the house with Milly and Dani and came out to help Robert out of the car as she hugged him Robert burst into tears and buried his face into Chas shoulder.

"Shhh it's okay shhh you're home now let's get you inside onto the sofa shhh now." She soothed rubbing Robert's back as she spoke.

Milly wandered downstairs ten minutes later and seeing Robert she gave him the most gentle of cuddles and gently kissed his head "it's good to have you home at last Daddy." She said and rested her head onto Robert's shoulder.

Aaron and Chas made some drinks and Robert pretty much gulped down his tea it tasted so much better than hospital tea.

"Dad are you home?." Emily called as she shut the front door two weeks later Robert was playing on the Xbox and looked up with a soft lopsided smile when he saw her approach him for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Daddy when Dad called me and said you had been hurt in a accident I was so scared after all I was born on the night of one wasn't I dad was pregnant with me the night cousin James was killed wasn't he and he nearly died that night too didn't he oh daddy I'm just so glad you're feeling better." Emily said her bright blue eyes filling with tears.

"Oh c'mere." Robert said putting down his controller and wrapping his arms around Emily hugging her tightly against his chest as she dissolved into tears.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed and Robert just held her close kissing the top of her head and rocking her as though she was no bigger than Dani.

"Oh Em he's getting so much better don't cry my darling." Aaron said having heard Emily talking to Robert from the kitchen where he was making tea for them all except for Dani who had a bottle warming.

"It's my fault though if my car wasn't broken Daddy wouldn't have driven me back would he and the accident wouldn't have happened that's another accident caused because of me." Emily sobbed.

"Hey now that's enough you cannot blame yourself for something out of your control you didn't make that driver swerve and crash into me baby girl I just got unlucky that it happened but it was a accident I'm here and I'm alive aren't I isn't that enough?." Robert asked and Emily nodded.

"Yes of course it is I wouldn't not want you to be I love you so much Daddy." Emily said wiping her remaining tears away with the sleeve of her jumper.

"Better?." Robert asked and Emily nodded she hadn't cried like that since the night of Robert's accident when Aaron had phoned to tell her that Robert was in hospital because he had hurt his head.

"How about you go and fetch Dani from upstairs she's bound to be awake by now she went to sleep at about half twelve and only has a hour?." Aaron asked and Emily nodded disappearing upstairs and then reappearing with Dani in her arms.

"Hey hey what's the noise and tears for sweetheart?." Robert asked seeing Dani crying in Emily's arms while Emily was rubbing her back and bouncing her gently on her hip.

"Come here bubba." Robert said lifting Dani into his own arms and rubbing her back Aaron glanced into the room holding Dani's bottle in his hands and handed it to Emily who took off the plastic top and handed it back to Aaron.

Dani soon spotted the bottle and reached out for it Emily handed it to her and Dani stuck the teat into her mouth and began gulping down the milk.

"Whoa ease up there bubba otherwise you'll get a sore tummy." Robert said and Dani slowed down a bit and Robert kissed her cheek softly.

"I don't think she's feeling so good." He whispered and placed his hand against Dani's forehead "I think those teeth are really bothering her." He added as Dani finished her milk and burped loudly against his shoulder.

"I'll get her some Calpol." Aaron said and went and got the familiar purple bottle and dosing syringe.

Dani swallowed the dose with no complaints which told them how poorly she was feeling from the new teeth that were coming through, Milly appeared and made faces trying to get Dani to smile and giggle.

Aaron sighed as Dani rested her head on Robert's shoulder and took her empty bottle out of her slackening grip and took it and the Calpol back into the kitchen as Milly managed to make Dani laugh.


	7. Accidents happen part 2.

As the weeks went by Robert recovered steadily getting to the end of each week and looking back at his achievements with pride and affection Emily had gone back to Durham taking her car this time so that Robert didn't have to drive her back.

Robert had been grateful to have his eldest daughter home while he recovered from his injuries the physical injuries were well healed the bruises faded but the damage to his brain remained he still struggled with minor things and he'd had a couple of mild seizures since the accident too which had made him unable to drive leaving all the driving to Aaron.

"Rob you up there?." Aaron called as he got home with Dani from school Milly was at Harriet's for dinner Harriet being her girlfriend Milly had come out to them as bisexual a few weeks earlier and Aaron and Robert had been nothing but supportive, "bathroom be down in a minute." Robert called back and Aaron rolled his eyes then smiled as he heard the toilet flush and moments later Robert appeared dressed in jeans and a faded blue polo shirt one of Aaron's hoodies undone over the top Robert's feet were bare and he carried a bundle of clothes under his arm.

"You okay?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "I spilt something on my trousers at work I'm fine I promise." He replied Robert had recently taken up teaching at Hotten Academy he was a design and technology teacher specialising in wood work.

"If you are sure I'm not checking up on you I was just concerned that's all you looked quite pale this morning when you left." Aaron said and Robert shrugged "had a bit of a headache but I'm fine now." He replied softly and Aaron nodded.

"How does pizza at the pub sound?." He asked and Dani cheered loudly making Aaron cringe.

"Sounds great." He murmured and Robert looked at his husband his eyebrows knitting together with concern.

"You okay ?." He asked and Aaron shrugged and suddenly burst into tears.

"What is it what's happened sweetheart come on your scaring me Aaron talk to me." Robert said dumping the clothes onto the sofa and wrapping his arms around Aaron.

"It's two months since your accident Rob two months since I almost lost you." Aaron sobbed and Robert swallowed hard keeping his own emotions in check.

"Oh baby it's okay I'm here I'm here I've got you oh Aaron shhh baby I'm sorry I didn't look at the date baby." Robert said softly rubbing Aaron's back as he held him close against his chest.

"I'm sorry." Aaron repeated and Robert simply sushed him rocking Aaron in his arms trying his best to soothe Aaron.


	8. Six months later.

Aaron looked out towards the vast expanse of crystal clear water looking for Robert's blond head in the crashing waves they were on holiday in Cyprus leaving Dani at home with Chas and Paddy the holiday had been planned for ages and since Robert's accident things had been crazy at home Aaron had woken up on the day of departure with a stinking cold and had taken a day to really feel better that was almost three weeks ago and he now felt he was truly in the holiday spirit Robert had been ill for one day of their trip too he'd caught a bit too much sun and Aaron had looked after him while he was sick.

Robert made his way back up the soft sand water running down his chest and back his blond hair was even more blond from being bleached by the sun he was looking much better the only thing that made you realise he'd been badly hurt was the four inch scar on his chest from where he had had a chest drain inserted to drain blood and fluid from around his chest cavity.

Robert saw Aaron watching him approach and smiled at his husband who was looking so so relaxed finally Aaron had been so depressed after Robert's accident it had made his anxiety bad again and Aaron had slipped back into some bad habits.

"Hey handsome good swim?." Aaron asked as Robert dried himself off with one of their many towels in the beach bag lying on the blanket they were sitting on.

"Waters lovely you sure you don't want to try it even with me there with you I won't let anything happen to you baby?." Robert asked softly and Aaron shook his head.

"How about the pool in the hotel?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "maybe." He whispered and dug out a bottle of water from the bag taking a long drink from it before handing it to Robert who chugged some back too it was hot but not unbearable Robert wrapped his towel round his middle and sat down on the blanket beside Aaron.

"You look tired baby we should head back soon we have a table booked for 7.30 and it's nearly 6pm now." Aaron said and Robert nodded he was tired but a good tired it meant he was getting better from the remaining injuries from his accident.

Standing under the warm spray of the shower in their hotel room sometime later Robert scrubbed off the sand and the salt and smiled at the comfort he got from the warm water hearing down on his head he squirted a big amount of his shower gel onto his flannel and ran the soft cloth over his body inhaling the sweet sharp scent he knew Aaron loved speaking of Aaron he was sat out on their balcony enjoying the rays of the evening sun while he waited for Robert he was dressed in dark blue combat style shorts and a light grey and white checked shirt his scars where showing but he no longer cared now he had Robert in his life he could cope with anything.

Robert turned off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it quickly round his waist and smiled as he spotted Aaron sat outside beer in hand watching the world pass by on the balcony.

Padding over the smooth tiles of the bedroom floor Robert opened the wardrobe and quickly selected his outfit for the evening dark grey combat shorts and a blue and white shirt short sleeves and black Calvin Klein underwear as he got dressed and applied deodorant to his underarms Aaron came back in and wrapped his arms around him breathing in the scent that was so uniquely his Robert and Robert hugged him back sighing in relief that Aaron was okay.

Robert took Aaron's hand as they walked towards the restaurant that evening and just held it safe and secure in his own he had suffered so much recently but he was well again and it was all thanks to Aaron and his kids that Robert was finally able to enjoy his time and freedom that retirement from the army had afforded him.

As they entered the front of the restaurant and sat down at their table Robert noticed a few people staring at him and he just shrugged his shoulders at them completely focused on Aaron.


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel like I'm dying." Robert moaned from where he was slumped with his cheek pressed against the cold toilet seat as Aaron rubbed his back.

"Don't think you are dying." Aaron replied.

Robert groaned loudly as another wave of nausea washed over him and he lurched forward throwing up again they had been camped out on the floor of their hotel ensuite for almost an hour after Robert had first started feeling unwell he had food posioning and Aaron wasn't going to argue with him.

Aaron winced as his knees began to ache but he couldn't moan after all Robert was the one really suffering at that moment.

"Just let it out." Aaron said as Robert heaved again and he tried to ignore the noise of the vomit as it splattered into the toilet.

"Think you must be almost done you can't have much left now." Aaron said still rubbing Robert's back as more vomit splattered into the toilet and finally Robert stopped and after spitting once leaned back into Aaron's shoulder totally spent and exhausted.

Aaron gathered Robert into his arms and held him close rubbing his back still trying to keep Robert calm.

"Ow oh god that hurts." Robert whimpered as a cramp shot through his stomach and he curled in on himself digging his right fist into his stomach.

"I know it does sweetheart." Aaron whispered softly.

"Do you think you can risk going back to bed to get some sleep?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged.

"I don't want to risk it." Robert said and Aaron glanced at the blue bucket sat by the sink.

"We can always put the bucket by the bed just incase you'll feel much better after some decent sleep." Aaron said and Robert barely had time to scramble forward and be back over the toilet before he was retching painfully again and it was another half hour before he felt like he was truly done.

Aaron wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and then flushed the loo before helping Robert to stand and having him lean against the sink to clean his teeth taking the bucket with him Aaron went and got the bed ready for Robert and then waited for him to appear.

Robert stumbled out of the bathroom and flopped down onto the bed and Aaron tucked the soft comforter around him and kissed his forehead 

"Get some sleep." He said softly and Robert nodded as he drifted off.

A few hours later Aaron woke up as the sun started to come up and glanced over at Robert who was still peacefully asleep after his horribly disturbed night.

Aaron watched his pale husband sleep a bit longer then picked up the phone to order some cold bottles of water for Robert who he knew would be thirsty when he woke up.

Robert woke up sometime later and reached out to pick up his glass of water and sipped from it cautiously so as not to upset his stomach.

"Morning handsome you feeling better?." Aaron asked from his position by the window watching the boats out on the harbour.

"A lot better yeah think I could manage some toast or something." Robert replied and Aaron nodded glad Robert was feeling so much better than he had been during the night.

"I think we should stay by the pool today just to let you recover what do you think?." He asked and Robert nodded as he drained the last of his water and put the glass back down with a soft thunk.

"Let's get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast." Robert said and Aaron nodded.

Robert wore blue shorts and a plain white t shirt and his flip flops his watch was on his wrist and his wedding band shimmered in the sunlight, Aaron wore grey shorts and a pale blue t shirt of Robert's and his wedding band also shimmered as they left the room and headed down to breakfast.

Robert selected a couple of slices of toast and some fruit but no yoghurt he didn't want to risk dairy for the morning at least as his tummy was still feeling a bit ropey.

When they returned upstairs Robert lay down diagonally across the bed and Aaron crouched down stroking his hair back off his forehead.

"Still feeling okay?." He asked and Robert nodded "I'm fine just tired." He said and Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"From being so ill in the night can we go and lounge by the pool?." He asked sitting up slowly wincing as his sore tummy protested against the movement.

"Course we can." Aaron replied and they got changed into their swimming shorts and picked up their towels and headed down to the outside pool area.


	10. Bad day.

Aaron snapped awake sweat beading on his forehead making his gel free sleep muzzed hair stick to his forehead

Robert was already up and downstairs giving Dani breakfast as it had just gone 7.30am suddenly Aaron felt overwhelmed by sadness as he remembered the events of the day before he had been stood outside of the post office when someone decided to drive straight into the front of the local Tesco express and ran off Aaron had given chase but had lost them when they had jumped over a garden wall, he had phoned the police and reported the incident before going home and sharing pizza with Dani and Robert as if nothing had happened.

He had barely slept that night though because all he could see was the wreckage of the mangled car being pulled out of the front of Tesco a body declared dead in the passenger seat and a small boy being lifted out of the backseat reportedly unharmed along with a stuffed dog called Nemo the boy kept crying out for Nemo.

Aaron stuck around as long as he could and then headed home he knew that the boy was safe and secure and just wanted to get home so he could cuddle Dani and Robert.

As if on cue Robert pushed open their bedroom door with his foot and smiled softly at Aaron who hurriedly wiped his eyes on the duvet before taking the cup of tea Robert held out to him and sipping it carefully it was made just right enough sugar just to sweeten it.

"Hey you feeling okay?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded but then moments later shook his head as fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks dripping off his chin onto the soft cotton t shirt he wore in bed.

Aaron put his mug down onto his bedside table and turned to Robert who had done the same and had opened his arms ready to hug and hold Aaron.

Two hours later, Dani was at school and Robert was at work teaching some year tens when his phone rang he apologized to his class and stepped outside to answer it was a nurse calling from Hotten General asking if he was Aaron Sugden Dingles husband Robert confirmed that he was then asked what had happened what the nurse said next made Robert's heart drop and his blood run cold Aaron was unconscious he'd been brought in with severe carbon monoxide posioning and had been found in a car at the old garage where he had used to work.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Robert said hurriedly and the nurse said they would expect him soon.

Heading back into the classroom after ending the call Robert took a deep breath before telling his class he has to go home and left them in the care of another teacher one of his students raised her hand and asked if he was okay as she could see tears in his eyes.

"Let me walk you down to the office sir please I won't say anything to anyone I promise " she said and Robert nodded and they left the room together as they walked down to the main reception so he could sign out, the girl just kept a quiet eye on her favourite teacher Mr Sugden was one of the most amazing teachers in the whole of Hotten Academy and he had the most respect from students and teachers combined.

"It's Aaron he's in hospital I have to be there it's bad Rachel he could die this time we got so lucky last time but this time I don't know what to do or think." Robert said and the girl just hugged him not caring if it was unprofessional for a student to hug a teacher Mr Sugden needed a hug and she was there to provide one.

It was nearly 5pm by the time Aaron began to show any sign that he was waking up and Robert had stayed with him the whole time even waiting when Aaron was taken off for various scans and x-rays Aaron's wrists were bandaged and his face was pale and sweaty he had been taken off the ventilator half an hour earlier but had yet to open his eyes he was breathing and alive but Robert just wanted to see his blue eyes.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly blinking against the white expanse of the room Robert sat forward in his chair and grabbed Aaron's hand, "Dani where's Dani?." Aaron whispered his voice hoarse from the breathing tube.

"She's with Diane." Robert said Chas and Paddy were sat outside and Robert smiled at them through the window and they came quietly into the room.

"Hiya mate glad to see you're finally awake." Paddy said and Chas just hugged him then hugged Robert.

"Oh love why did you do it?." Chas asked and Aaron simply shrugged he didn't know why all he did know was he was glad to be alive even if it had been a very close call this time....

"sorry." Aaron said his voice sounded so rough and broken he sounded broken and all Robert wanted to do was hug Aaron and hold him safe in his arms Robert was tired but he knew he had to stay strong and be there for Dani when she arrived with Vic.

Robert went to meet Vic and Dani and tried to explain that Aaron wasn't feeling very well to Dani then tapped his head when he spoke to Vic who nodded.

"Aaron will have to stay in for a few more hours now he's awake he can come home as soon as he can breathe better he's still feeling nauseous but he hasn't been sick since he arrived." The doctor explained sometime later.

Robert nodded and held Aaron's hand.

"Rob who found me?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded towards the door where Ryan stood beside Adam who had his arm around the young lads shoulders.

" Oh shit no oh god RY I'm so sorry." Aaron said tears springing to his eyes.

"It's okay I'm just glad I was there." Ryan said.

"Without your fast action and thinking Aaron wouldn't be here thank you for saving him." Robert said standing up and wrapping his arms around Ryan who was starting to cry.

Aaron reached out to stroke Ryan's hair and just stared at Adam.

"Hey Ryan how about when I get out of here we have dinner together at the pub my treat yeah to sat thank you properly because right now I need some sleep." Aaron said.


End file.
